


Мальчик

by rumble_fish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Ты думаешь, что постараешься полюбить его. Хоть чуть-чуть.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В некоторых деталях автор отталкивался от книги Джуд Уотсон "Путь к истине". Повествование от второго лица.
> 
> Бета: Jhereg

Мальчик улыбается.  
Юнлинги в Храме, которым ты иногда читаешь утренние лекции, так улыбаться не умеют. В его улыбке нет ничего обдуманного, ничего сдержанного, он еще не знает, что этому придется научиться.  
Ты удивляешься, что он может улыбаться. Оставшийся без матери, потерявший наставника, оказавшийся в Храме, в окружении недружелюбных взрослых, на перекрестке пристальных взглядов Совета.  
Один. Совсем один.  
Он говорит тебе: «Как хорошо, что вы со мной». И добавляет впервые: «Учитель».  
И улыбается.  
Ты думаешь, что постараешься полюбить его. Хоть чуть-чуть.

***

Мальчик учится.  
Быстро, даже слишком быстро, ты должен быть доволен им, Квай-Гону бы этого хотелось, нет, Квай-Гон бы и не предполагал чего-то другого, Квай-Гон бы…  
Квай-Гон был бы ему лучшим учителем. Квай-Гон был бы ему учителем.  
Ты стараешься не думать об этом, лишние мысли, недостойные, тянущие постоянной тупой болью, утягивающие куда-то во мрак.  
Ты стараешься. Мальчик старается тоже.  
Он чуткий, он все понимает, а что не понимает, то чувствует. Но, хотя он учится очень быстро, наука усмирения эмоций совсем ему не дается.  
Мальчик учится обращаться с тренировочным мечом, может быть, еще рано, но он уже слишком взрослый по меркам Храма, ему нужно спешить, он хочет обогнать и ровесников, и тех, кто старше. Он готов отрабатывать удары и блоки до беспамятства, и ты видишь первые зачатки стиля. Джем Со. Агрессивный, напористый, подавляющий.  
Ты говоришь себе, что это ничего не доказывает. Он мальчишка, он хочет побеждать всех, он бы и с самой смертью скрестил мечи. Он не понимает, что со смертью не нужно бороться. Ее нужно принять.  
Ты не уверен, что сам смог понять или принять.  
Мальчик хочет побеждать, он совсем не хочет падать или разбивать себе колени, но даже с Избранным такое рано или поздно должно произойти.  
Ты смотришь в его подергивающееся от боли лицо, он силится не заплакать, поднимает на тебя страдальческий взгляд, и ты чувствуешь вдруг, как что-то в тебе поддается и тянется навстречу.  
Встаешь и подаешь ему руку.  
Ты думаешь, что, пожалуй, когда-нибудь сможешь полюбить его.

***

Мальчик прячется.  
Он прячет эмоции – плохо. Он скрывает свои ночные вылазки за пределы Храма – немногим успешнее. Он таит глубоко внутри себя страх, пытается задавить его, сражается с ним и терпит поражение, ты так ясно видишь это, но в чем причина – ты в действительности не знаешь.  
Боится за мать? Страшится не оправдать надежд Ордена?  
Мальчик уходит один вглубь пещеры Илума, чтобы побороть свои страхи и создать свой первый меч. Ты ждешь, время застывает до недвижности, а страх, кажется, отыскал лазейку и в твое сердце: ты не находишь себе места.  
Мальчик возвращается, и тебя вдруг переполняет гордость – лишь отражение его гордости и радости, возможно, но на какой-то миг все твои сомнения перестают что-либо значить. Есть только он и ты, и его чистая радость, и меч в его руке.  
«Я видел вас там, учитель. В пещере», – он рассказывает об этом не сразу, молча носит бремя, прячет глаза несколько дней. Ты уже перестаешь надеяться.  
Ты и не заметил, что начал надеяться.  
«Один из моих страхов, – он улыбается, так же ранимо, как в детстве. – Вы отвергаете меня, вы отказываетесь быть моим учителем, вы вините меня в…» Тут он замолкает, опустив голову, испугавшись – прорвавшийся, ставший нестерпимо ясным страх.  
Страх перед тобой. Твоим безразличием. Твоей ревностью.  
Ты задерживаешь дыхание. Глупец.  
Мальчик вздрагивает. Моргает, краснеет, хмурится и прячет улыбку.  
«Падаван», – ты мягко дергаешь его за косичку еще раз.  
Ты думаешь, что это оказалось лишь немного сложным – полюбить его.

***

Мальчик смотрит.  
Ты убеждаешь себя, что в том, как он порой на тебя смотрит – быстро обернуться и заметить, выхватить случайно, мельком, краем глаза, – нет ничего необычного. Ничего неправильного. Ты его учитель, и разве не говорил он сам, что ты для него – как брат? У него не было брата, так откуда ему знать, как можно и нельзя смотреть?  
Ты убеждаешь себя напрасно.  
Необычно? Может быть, нет. Неправильно? Да.  
Да, неправильно, и ты знаешь это, но как ты можешь оттолкнуть его.  
Твой падаван. Твой мальчик.  
Он стоит на пороге спальни и смотрит. Лицо теряется в полумраке, но ты так хорошо выучил ощущение от его – такого – взгляда.  
«Мне приснился кошмар, учитель», – хрипло говорит он, это правда, беспокойные всполохи в Силе часто будят тебя по ночам, как и на этот раз.  
Ты должен прогнать его, мягко, но решительно, так поступил бы Квай-Гон: еще один урок, еще одна зарубка в памяти. Медитация успокоит тебя, падаван, сказал бы Квай-Гон. Джедаи не боятся кошмаров, они находят в себе силу побороть страх.  
Квай-Гон спросил бы мальчика, что так напугало его в этом сне.  
«Поспи сегодня здесь, падаван».  
Словно легкое дуновение, искорка, вспыхнувшая в темноте, – его облегчение. Не прогнали. Не спросили.  
Мальчик засыпает. Засыпает, но то и дело распахивает вновь свои глаза, чтобы посмотреть на тебя. Он длинный, нескладный, от него веет жаром, пахнет машинным маслом и отчего-то песком.  
Дитя Татуина. Мальчик-раб. Избранный.  
Как привычно перебирать эти сухие теплые камешки мыслей о падаване. Сродни медитации.  
Он ворочается, комкает простыню, шумно вздыхает; ты борешься с желанием притянуть его к себе и заставить замереть хоть на пару мгновений.  
Мальчик закрывает глаза и затихает. А посреди ночи ты просыпаешься, оплетенный, придавленный. Он сопит тебе в шею, его сон крепок и спокоен.  
Ты думаешь, что лучше бы тебе любить его хоть вполовину меньше.

***

Мальчик спит.  
Одурманенный наркозом, он лежит на койке медблока, и рука бессильно свешивается с края.  
Та рука, что живая.  
Ты застываешь над ним, дышать трудно, трудно смотреть, не спрашивать Великую Силу, за что она так с твоим мальчиком.  
Великая Сила, за что.  
Мальчик вырос, повзрослел у тебя на глазах, а ты и не заметил, но сейчас вдруг понимание обрушилось и заставило согнуться, сползти на корточки, уронить голову на скрещенные руки рядом с ним. Всегда – рядом с ним. Его первый бой. Его первый меч. Его первая миссия.  
Его первая необратимая травма.  
Нужно время убедить себя и его в том, что ничего непоправимого не случилось. Он починит себя сам, он может починить что угодно.  
Ты сторожишь его сон.  
Мальчик вырос и стал мужчиной, таким красивым, что тебе больно на него смотреть. Страшно на него смотреть.  
Боль или страх – не ты ли учил его побеждать этих врагов среди прочих?  
Протягиваешь руку и бережно начинаешь переплетать его косичку. Русые волосы, мягкие, как у ребенка.  
Вырос и стал мужчиной.  
Ты уверен, что для тебя он всегда будет мальчиком, мальчишкой.

Ты думаешь, что никогда не перестанешь его любить.


End file.
